


Life Before John Murphy

by xx_wonkru_xx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Campfire stories, Childhood, Growing Up, Multi, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_wonkru_xx/pseuds/xx_wonkru_xx
Summary: This is a short story I did for the Jonty games on instagram and I had to write a short story about what Emori's life was like after she was banished by her family and clan.
Relationships: Emori & Otan (The 100), Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Kudos: 5





	Life Before John Murphy

I was only an infant when it happened. When I was banished from my family and clan due to my stupid hand. They left me out for the wolves to get. But the wolves didn’t get me. A little boy did, a little boy got to me before the wolves did. 

The little boy's name was Otan and he turned out to have been banished/cast out by his family and clan as well due to his face defect. But when he saw me there, out for the wolves to get it reminded him of himself, about how he was the infant who was out for the wolves and how he got very lucky about how someone came and got him before the wolves. Otan wanted to repay the favour, so he took me under his wing as his sister.

Nothing really exciting happened for a while, I mean all that happened is that I cried a lot, basically being an annoying infant child, while Otan was out hunting and stealing from people. I believe Otan and I lived around 4 years in peace in a cave in a part of the forest where no clans were. Well that was until one day. A clan decided to move everyone to the area where Otan and I lived for 4 years. I was 4 at the time when Otan and I had to flee the cave which we called home for a few years. Me being the annoying child I was, it was difficult to flee the cave as I kept throwing a tantrum and hugged a rock so Otan couldn’t take me away from the cave. I was a typical toddler when they didn’t get their own way. It didn’t take Otan much convincing to get me to flee as all he had to say was “We will die if we stay” and since I was only 4 knowing I’lls going to die if I was going to stay was terrifying, so I fled the cave with Otan.

When we fled the cave Otan had a plan to go to the dead zone as no clans would dare go there, as the dead zone is mainly where frikdreinas go. Otan didn’t tell me where we were going even though we had been walking for days. Now I believe he didn’t wanna tell me where we were going due that he used to tell me scary stories about the dead zone cause he didn’t have any happy stories he knew to tell me when I demanded bedtime stories. 

So we kept walking to the dead zone. It took around 5 days, most of the time there were caves nearby which we could sleep in, but then there were some nights where there were none and we had to sleep under a tree and Otan ended staying up most of those nights in case anyone came by and tried to hurt any of us. 

When I saw the dead zone come into view I bolted in the other direction and Otan had to chase after me. It didn’t take long for him to catch me cause I ended up tripping over a tree root and I got a pretty bad gash up my left leg. Otan tied some cloth around my gash tightly, then he threw me over his shoulder. I kept kicking and punching him to put me down, but I was 4 so I wasn’t that strong and a few minutes later I gave up and just went with it.

Otan and I spent a week in the dead zone sleeping under the stars wrapped in blankets as we had no shelter. Everyday we search the dead zone for shelter but we had no luck for around 3 months. But one day when we were searching the dead zone we bumped into another frikdriena. Otan pulled me behind him cause we thought the man wanted to harm us but he didn’t he ended up offering us some survival gear, a boat and a cart if we would steal and scavenge tech for him and give it to him at an island. Otan seemed hesitant to answer but he took the offer because we needed it to survive. 

So up to now I’ve scavenged tech. So now why don’t you tell me your childhood story John?. We both stared into the dancing flames of the fire as he started his story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
